The Taste of Glass
by RoNask
Summary: Hannibal's silver tongue got him in trouble and he's ready for punishment


She had done a fine job with the ropes. He was familiar with the art of the _shibari_ , the japanese art of erotic bondage, however, it was a first to see it so perfectly applied. She had also placed a ball gag on his mouth, there was some comment about how his mouth got him in this position in the first place. Kneeling on their room, bondaged.

"Blink once for no and twice for yes" she instructed. "Do you know why you are here?"

He blinked once.

"Very well, as I said, your mouth got you here." she began. "You're here now because of your constant whining about Will Graham." a pause. "I'll make use of some toys, which include a whip and a strap on. Have I made myself clear?"

Two blinks.

"Any objections?"

One blink.

"Good." she said. "I want you to use make a two with your fingers for yellow and three for red. Red ends the session, yellows tells me to slow down. Are we clear, Hannibal?"

Two blinks.

"Excellent. Shall we begin?"

Again, he blinked twice.

"Yesterday, I counted just how many times you mentioned, or implied, Will Graham during a conversation… Twelve times. Twelve times, but I consider it a good day." He watched as she picked up her black leather whip. "Today we will count to fifteen."

She walked around him until he couldn't see her anymore.

There was something oddly appealing about Bedelia acting as a Domme. He wondered if such appeal came from his own control over everyone around him or from the fact that Bedelia was all about control and power herself.

The first strike came down harder than he had predicted and he had to bite the ball gag to keep himself from smiling and from making any noise. The second one was a bit lighter, however, Dr. Du Maurier apparently decided that she liked it harder.

He could feel the burning and could picture her watching his skin becoming red with each stroke. As she whipped him he found himself going hard at the idea of her pleasure.

The third and fourth whip came and went, but his desire to please her, to be controlled by her was going into conflict with his desire to control her, to bite, to tease. He was growling low when she hit him the seventh time.

Eight, and he was upset about the gag. She had used it for more than one reason. The first was the symbolism given his alleged sin, the second was the fact that he wasn't a quiet man in bed and she knew he would use his words to get to her. As if he were a son of Loki, he'd use his silver tongue would tempt her, make her crave him, which could end with him fucking her or she fucking him, both options perfectly fitting for his purposes.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve… Three more to go.

She made it three particularly hard ones and he had to hold back a grunt.

As she walked to face him he was able to smell her arousal and felt his body responding to it.

"Bend over." the command came as he watched her watching him, her hands working on ridding her of her skirt and panties.

Hannibal knew she could feel his eyes on her as she adjusted the strap on to her body, when she looked at him he moved her eyes to her blouse. Bedelia complied to his silent request and took off her blouse and her bra, getting as naked as he was. He knew she had allowed him to have her in such pristine state solely due given his behavior during the whipping.

Du Maurier walked out of his sight once again, he heard the drawer being opened and closed. The scent of the lube hit him before he heard Bedelia using it and before he felt it.

She began gently, inserting a finger first, then a second one.

"Remember, two fingers for yellow, three for red." the Domme said, to which he nodded.

She was careful, gentle.

He bit the gag when she entered him.

Sweet, sweet painful pleasure.

He growled, the sound lasting a while longer when he heard her sigh.

Her movements were slow and deep, her hands on hips were gripping him hard.

She stopped and leaned over him, soon she had freed him from his gag.

"Bedelia…" he muttered, his voice husky with desire.

She licked her lips at the sound and started moving again.

Had Bedelia considered the possibility of him bringing Will to the topic solely for the purposes of having her fuck him like that again?

He grinned.

His smile faded when he felt her hand wrap around his cock. "You're not fucking me tonight, Hannibal. Don't think I don't know what has been in your mind the moment I tied you down, nor what was in your mind moments ago. You're not coming until I tell you to. Was I clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Lady Du Maurier."

"Excellent"

Her hand began stroking him, her hand in sync with her hips as she moved inside him. He heard a snort.

"My Lady?" he asked.

"You do have a pretty ass."

"I'm glad you think so, my Lady."

"I like how you talk pretty, pet, but it also reminds me of why I've gagged before."

She stopped moving and leaned over him, he felt her breath near his ear, her breasts against his back, he considered reaching her with his hand. "Your obsession with Will Graham bothers me, I don't like to have people around what is mine, and you made yourself mine the moment you married me, Hannibal." a moment. "And before you make any remarks about it, I'll advise you against it, I'd really like to allow you to come and I really like fucking you."

He shut his lips tightly, her words making him forget any comments he might have before.

Lecter growled when he came hard.

"Would you like a bath?" he offered watching as she put the toys away, he had just cleaned the mess he had made.

"Yes, I'd appreciate one, thank you." she answered and watched as he made his way to get out of the room, she stopped him at the door. "Hannibal."

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

"Will you join me for bath?"

"If you want me to."

She nodded. "I'll meet you there."

He smiled as he left.


End file.
